Ottoman-Belkan Border Dispute
After the Saxons were forced to move south as a result of the Dwarven-Saxon Border War, their borders conflicted with the Ottoman Empire's claims. This soon led to intense discussions between NDF's leadership and the Ottoman Sultan Jalzara that didn't end with a proper agreement between the involved. Following this, Belka started an offensive on the Ottoman homelands, where a small Belkan army completely obliterated the disorganized Ottoman defenders and forced the Ottoman Sultan to cede parts of their lands to the Saxons and its northern frontier to the Belkan Empire. After this war a better approach of Ottoman relationships with Belka was taken into place, where the Ottomans started a new era of friendship with their northern neighboors. Backround During the Dwarven-Saxon Border War, the Ottomans grew restless at continuous incapability of the New Dawn Federation Alliance, and thus decided to secced from it seeing as they represented about half of its population. As the War with the Dwarves came to an end with the Saxon lands being moved south, their new lands now conflicted with the Ottoman claims in the region. Speaking on behalf of the Saxons, Ditronian started negotiations with the Ottomans regarding the eastern beach of the Cape of Iconium and the possibility of relinquishing the Ottomans' claims there in favour of the Saxons. Following an aired discussion, Jalzara refused to cede any land and threatened with harsh consequences should the New Dawn Federation try to take it by force. Fighting in the Ottoman Lands Following a declaration of war, a force of two Belkans entered Ottoman lands and managed to route five Ottomans that were in the area, taking no casualties and collecting great amounts of armour. Taken Completely by surprise, the Ottoman leadership ordered all members to remain logged off for the time being. Time the Belkans used to store the loot optained. Following an hour, the Order of the Teutonic Knights, allies of Belka, showed up in support of its allies. The combined allied forces launched an assault on Iconium, succeding in taking its lower levels but were stopped by the tall walls of the upper keep. Despite the allies' best efforts, the Ottoman leadership remained entrenched in the upper sections of the impressive Ottoman base, sttuburnly putting up a solid stand, while sporadic fighting occurred bellow against the younger Ottoman soldiers. Just when the siege appeared as if to continue for untold hours, a breakthrough was achieved and the Ottoman held upper landing was taken. In just a few remaining minutes of fighting the last Ottoman, DoctorMunkey fell to Belkan blades deep bellow the Sea attempting escape. Peace and Aftermath Following their heavy defeat, the Ottomans sough terms with the Belkans. The Ottomans ceded the eastern beach of the Cape of Iconium, its northern part going to Belka and its eastern side to the Saxons. The following day the Fourth Northern-Dwarven War started, and Belka was amongst the defeated, and so were forced to give $5000 to the Ottomans as compensation for the land grabs it had made. Following this war, the New Dawn Federation started to fragment and most of it was absorbed by the Belkan Empire, at the same time, the war served to restart Belkan-Ottoman relations and the two factions became close allies eventually.